world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Birth of Dragons
A Dwarf Hold of some legend in the Anvils of Thatur, the Birth of Dragons is considered by many to be a myth. A legendary fortress that was forged in the very heart of a volcano, where it is believed by many that dragons were first brought into Thrae, wrought from molten lava and the metal of the moons. Cooled in the tears of Gods, and fed the stuff of nightmares. The truth has a habit of fucking sucking. The Hold Situated at the bottom of a (long dormant) volcano known as the Forgeheart, Birth of Dragons (or as it is known to the Dwarfs that live there "Nessidrak"), is a stronghold of Dwarfen make that was colonized millenia ago. The original colonists are unknown, as by now the Nessidrak Dwarfs are a culture in and of themselves, with their own language, traditions, and technology. Everyday society centers mainly around two things. One is the "Everwar", their name for the conflict that has fueled their society into a state of total war for centuries, if not a thousand years. The other are their Dragons, who the cultivation, raising, and training of takes up most of a Dwarf's life. For their lives are symbiotic, so intertwined that one would surely perish without the other. However for reasons unkown to the outside world, by and large because the Hold itself is unknown to the outside world, the dragons of Nassidrak are...odd. Because they aren't dragons. The "dragons" of Nassidrak are a breed of gecko, enlargened and empowered with the basic ability to breath a small cone of fire to better preserve food. A small cone maybe a couple feet long. They are a rather mundane race compared to the monstrosities that stalk the world of Thrae. To the ignorant dwarf settlers however, this fire-breathing lizard was surely a dragon, for they had never seen one before and yet here, in their new home, they laired with startling numbers. They thought that this indeed was the birthplace of dragonkind, and named it thusly, proud of their new home for being such a monumental wonder to the world. Of course, such glory did not come without a price. The Dragontongue Tribe Goblins and their assorted cousin-races are nigh-everywhere in Thrae's vast landscape, but in the Open lies one curious horde, who has grown a civilization based entirely on invading one fortress over, and over, and over again for hundreds of years. The reason for the Everwar, as the Goblins coined it, is lost to history, though none of the goblins particularly care all that much. All that matters is they prove that they have the best dragons in the world, This will be proven with the destruction of Birth of Dragons. The "dragons" fielded by the Dragontongue tribe are known by a variety of names, such as Pounders, Smashers, Hoppers, Lickers, and etc. Their true name, as most scholars know them as, is the Thundering Frog, a large amphibian that used to live in the Great Wilds until a great migration forced them eastwards. The Dragontongue tribe are friendly and amicable enough folk, at least until the inevitable smart-ass corrects them on what an actual dragon is. To an insult a tribe's dragon is to insult their entire lineage, and so the tale of almost all the would-be treasureseekers heading towards Birth of Dragons, find themselves thrown to a house-sized frog for lunch for one errant correction.